welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Trilby Quinault
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Trilby Quinault is a Pure-Blood witch of American Indian (Quinault/Queets) and French descent. She is the daughter of Blanche Caillat (Legg) and James Quinault. Life Before Ilvermorny Trilby was an only child, or so she thought. Her father had not one but two children outside of marriage, both of her half-sibling are a few years older than she is. When she was four years old they all began living together. It was fun for the first few months to go from one to three. Within the first few years it wore off, rather than being the center of attention she became the third wheel. Having two other people around who did not always agree with her, and who often made decisions for her was not something she enjoyed much. To top it off her siblings were brothers. They had next to nothing in common except their father's impossibly good looks. Trilby was often forced to join them in whichever activity they were involved in. She learned a number of different No-maj sports because she had to tag along with them. She started playing both football and hockey by the age of six. Her first sign of magic happened when she nine, she was playing touch football with her brothers and some of their friends. They usually made her sit out and keep score, until the numbers for their teams were uneven then they would let her in for a few plays. This time however she got to play quarterback, instead of throwing the ball she kept it. Her brothers freaked, they were not about to let anyone hit her and they did not know who was going to be bold enough to try. Trilby did not even need their help. Not only is she fast, she is incredibly agile. The magic she was using also helped when Bubba came charging towards her. She ran right through him, everyone watching went silent as Trilby kept on running. When she made it to the end zone they all erupted in cheers. They never let her play again after that, she ended up cracking two of Bubba's ribs when she took him down. The bill for Bubba's recovery was not cheap. Her father was proud he did not care if she used magic or not. He was just glad his little girl was not the one in the hospital. Her mother on the other hand was far from pleased. She was the one who insisted that Trilby be scorekeeper rather than an actual player. When she was watching them play in the back or front yard she did not mind a little rough housing. When they were out of sight it was rule. Trilby often disregarded it and encouraged her brothers to do the same. She promised not to tell. That effectively back fired after Bubba, her brothers sang like nightingales. It put an end to the amount of time she spent playing sports. Her mother shoved all manner of magical books into her hands. Not only that she quizzed her on what she recently read. Her mother stressed how important it was that Trilby be as smart as she is strong. Pukwudgie The carving has raised its arrow for her. She was chosen by Pukwudgie. When she began attending Ilvermorny she was chosen by Pukwudgie. She had no preference, although based on name alone she could easily pick. For Trilby there was something she found appealing about all four houses. She did not care about following her mother into Horned Serpent of following her father into Wampus. She was liked the idea of making her own way in a house neither of them were in. At the same time with two older brothers she was bound to end up trailing behind someone. Nonetheless she kept an open mind, she did not have her mother around to regulate what she could and could not do. She also did not have her father around to create a certain standard that she was not entirely able to live up to. She dove right back into sports by trying to get a spot on her house quidditch team. The first few times she tried she was only a Seeker sub, by third year she got to play Chaser and she absolutely loved it. Personality She learned to ignore negative criticism from people who may be jealous of her ability to not cater to what others expect of her. She is her own person and thrives on being an individual. She does not feel sympathy for people who hurt other people. The attacker does not get the benefit of doubt, the typically get undeniable wrath. She loses her filter when she sees bullying or disrespect that goes beyond playful banter. She thinks of herself as odd, and she does not see it as a negative way to describe oneself. She will literally embrace the people who, like her, may have not been easily accepted by their peers. She is a loner, but she likes it that way. Not having to spilt her time amongst groups of friends, or even a few different people gives her the ability to pursue what she likes most.She does feel lonely sometimes, and she does occasionally longingly glance at the popular kids surrounding by legions of want she calls fans. There are also times when she is glad that she gets explore life without having to compromise to make someone else happy. Although she is entirely willing to that if she needs to. Appearance Daniela Braga |-|♡= |-|Gallery= |-|♡= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *She was born on a Monday. Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:ISWW